A New Girl In Town
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: When an accident in his lab leaves Kisuke in a vulnerable state and completely confused, will his heart been captured by the one he has developed feelings for? But will he ever return to normal or will he be stuck in his new form? You Choose the pairing! Fem!Kisuke! Gender bender!
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: I'm not sure if this has ever been done but…It's a genderbender for someone we all love from Bleach in all his Hat n' Clogs glory! LOL, That right Kisuke Urahara is getting gender bent! But you guys vote for the pairing… so here are your choices!

Aizen:

Gin:

Ichigo:

Ulquiorra:

Grimmjow:

KON: Amalthea does not own bleach or any songs that appear, all she owns is the idea for the story, Kisuke's female form and the relationship. Please READ&REVIEW and vote in her poll! Fanart will be very welcomed!

Ch.1

Kisuke sighed as he worked on an experiment and turned to get something when his elbow knocked a liquid into the mixture much to his dismay as he hurried to take it off the burner; he managed to grab the tongs and place them on the beaker when the mixture suddenly exploded in his face. He yelped as he felt unimaginable pain and blacked out, he came around about three hours later to find himself in his bed. Kisuke sat up slowly as he held his head in pain and softly said "Owwww…"

Tessai then came in and asked how he was feeling; Kisuke looked at him and then said "Like I was hit by a jet plane at full speed…."

Kisuke paused at the sound of his voice which sounded higher and more feminine; he looked down to find a pair of breasts that had to be at least a C-cup. Kisuke paled as he then threw back the covers to find he had become a very pretty female, he yelped in fear as Tessai quickly went to get his favorite tea and he quickly stood up and almost over balanced do to his new centre of gravity. Kisuke hurried over to the mirror once he got his balance and gasped when he saw his reflection. His hair was now down to his mid back in soft waves and he had soft lips, button nose and longer eyelashes, he checked the rest of his body quickly as he stared in shock at the TEENAGE girl in the mirror. Tessai then came in with a cup of tea as he said "Kisuke, I brought some tea for you…"

Kisuke looked at him and nodded as she sat down on the bed, she wasn't embarrassed to be half naked in front of Tessai since he was their main healer at the shop. She gently took the cup and sipped at it as she asked what happened after the mixture had exploded, Tessai explained what happened after they found her and she sighed as she then placed the tea down and made to stand when Ichigo barged in. Kisuke froze in shock then remembered her state of dress and covered herself with a blush and yelled at Ichigo to get out until she was dressed, Tessai smirked as he pulled Ichigo out of the room who was openly staring in shock at Kisuke's new body.

Kisuke then quickly searched for something to wear that wouldn't be too big on her since her body had shrunk a bit, she found a wife beater shirt that she had gotten at one point but it had shrunk in the wash. She sighed and slipped it on as she found it fit perfectly, she hurried out to the greeting room where Ichigo was and he looked at her in shock. Kisuke asked him to sit down and she would explain what happened to her body, Ichigo did as told and Kisuke then explained what happened to "Him". Ichigo just stared at him in disbelief and found it a little disturbing that Kisuke made a very pretty teenage girl…

Kisuke noticed Ichigo was blushing and decided to tease him as she said "So what's the matter Ichigo? You're blushing pretty hard there…"

She leaned forward as Ichigo quickly looked away causing her to become confused, Tessai excused himself and walked into the kitchen where they soon heard laughter. Kisuke and Ichigo looked at each other when Ichigo noticed Kisuke was still leaning forward and her shirt did nothing to hide her cleavage, he quickly turned his head with a bright blush on his face causing Kisuke to look confused. Ichigo then said in an embarrassed tone "Um, Hat n' Clogs…you're showing your cleavage pretty bad when you lean over…"

Kisuke blinked and looked down to realize her shirt did nothing to hide her assets when she leaned forward; she squeaked and quickly straightened up as she thanked him for telling her. She then sighed as she realized she was going to need a whole new wardrobe for her new form until she could return to normal, Kisuke then asked Ichigo if he knew who could be discreet about what happened and help her find a new wardrobe. Ichigo chuckled as he realized Kisuke really was a girl now and then sobered up as she said, "I just can't walk around in this outfit…"

Ichigo nodded and said "What about Uryu? I mean he could keep it a secret and still help you…"

Kisuke thought about that and nodded as she then said in a teasing voice "At least he has better taste in clothing too!"

Ichigo just laughed and said "Hell he has more fashion sense then Kenpachi…"

Kisuke snickered as Ichigo pulled out his phone and called Uryu and explained that Kisuke had an accident in his lab that altered his body a bit and that Kisuke need help with a new wardrobe because of it. Ichigo then hung up and grinned as he said "He's on his way and is very curious as to what happened to you."

Kisuke then asked "Do you have a camera on your phone?"

"Yeah, why?"

"We should capture his reaction on camera when he sees me."

The look on Ichigo's face was pure evil as he cackled at the idea and quickly got the camera ready when they heard Uryu's voice in the front of the shop and footsteps heading towards them. Needless to say, Uryu's face was priceless as he walked in and saw the now teenaged female Kisuke. Uryu then got the whole story and started laughing like a loony at the story; Kisuke looked confused until Uryu said "Do you realize the irony of this! The prevy Hat n' clogs a girl!"

Kisuke pouted as she said "I'm not that bad!"

Ichigo grinned and said "yes you are…especially since you hit on the males the most…"

Kisuke blushed and said "I can't help it if I find guys cute too…"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at that as Uryu laughed even harder then calmed down once he got it out of his system, Uryu then smirked as he said "If you want me to do your new wardrobe, I get to decide everything including colors."

"Only if I get to veto if I think it wouldn't be appropriate!"

"Fair enough."

Kisuke was then led into the back where she was gently measured by Uryu and he asked if she had some preferences to clothing, Kisuke blinked and shook her head as Uryu grinned and told her that he would start tonight but she better get a school Uniform since no one would believe her at her age at the moment. Kisuke paled as she realized he was right and sighed; they then headed out of the room to talk with Tessai to get his help.

The next day…

Kisuke walked towards the school nervously in the high school uniform, she noticed the guys watching her as she blushed. She felt so embarrassed to be walking around in such a short skirt but she walked past the group of boys staring at her, suddenly she yelped as one of them smack her butt and said "Hey cutie, why don't we skip and go to my place for some alone time?"

Kisuke growled and slapped his hand away as she said "I'd rather date a frog!"

The boy snarled and grabbed her wrist as he pulled her closer; Kisuke began to struggle as she realized she couldn't break his grip on her wrist. She managed to break free finally by kicking the guy in the gonads and took off running into the school grounds; she hid behind a tree as the group of males dashed past and sunk to her knees at the scare she had. She looked at her hands and found a bruise forming on her wrist which confused her, her Gigai shouldn't be able to bruise that easily but yet she had a hand shaped bruise forming…

Kisuke felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped to find Ichigo looking concerned at her as he told her that he had called her twice before touching her shoulder. He then noticed the bruise and growled as he asked who had done that to her, she described the boys and Ichigo growled as he warned her to stay away from them for now and he would walk her back to the shop after school since that group tended to pick on their victim after school the most. Kisuke found she was blushing as Ichigo offer his hand and helped her up; they then hurried into the school where they found out that she had the same class schedule as Ichigo.

Kisuke sighed as she waited outside the classroom so she could be introduced to the class, She was then called in and she eased through the door as the teacher said "Class, we have a new student joining us."

Kisuke then introduced herself at the teacher's look as she said "I'm Kaiya Urahara…it's a pleasure to meet you."

She noticed the shocked looks on the shingami that had been sent to the town because of the Arrancar at her new look; she smiled as the teacher told her to sit next to Renji and did as the teacher asked. Kisuke looked out the window as Lunch time approached and sighed softly as she then turned back to the test they had to do, she had just finished when the bell rang and the shingami dragged her to the roof with a chuckling Ichigo and Uryu. Once they got to the roof, Rukia asked what the hell happened to Kisuke and why she was a teenage girl, Kisuke then explained about the accident in her lab causing the males to wince and the girls to start laughing. Kisuke sighed and smiled as Rukia then noticed the bruise that had formed earlier on her wrist, Rukia asked what caused it and Kisuke told them about what happened between her and the group of males. Toushiro then spoke up in a puzzled tone, "But Gigai aren't supposed to bruise that easily…"

Ichigo then had a disturbing thought and said "Hat n' Clogs, have you TRIED to leave your Gigai yet?"

"Huh, what? No, No I haven't…why are you asking?"

Ichigo then told her that she should try just so they could confirm if his theory was true, Kisuke blinked then realized what he meant and paled as she focused on leaving her Gigai. Her face went white as she realized what the true extent of the damage was and how much she had truly changed, Ichigo quickly caught the now Human girl as she passed out in shock and scooped her bridal style…

Two hours later…

Kisuke woke up with a pounding head as she sat up and tried to remember why she had passed out, she moaned softly and found she was back in her bed. She blinked as the memories came back and gasped in shock as she realized she was now a human female with the abilities of a shingami very much like Ichigo. She groaned and softly said "This just keeps getting better and better…"

She threw back the covers and stood up as she almost over balanced again, she then noticed a bunch of stylish yet somewhat feminine clothing in her closet. She looked down and realized she was still in her uniform, she sighed and head to the closet to grab something to wear…


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: I'm not sure if this has ever been done but…It's a genderbender for someone we all love from Bleach in all his Hat n' Clogs glory! LOL, That right Kisuke Urahara is getting gender bent! But you guys vote for the pairing… so here are your choices!

Aizen: 2

Gin: 1

Ichigo: 4

Ulquiorra:

Grimmjow: 1

KON: Amalthea does not own bleach or any songs that appear, all she owns is the idea for the story, Kisuke's female form and the relationship. Please READ&REVIEW and vote in her poll! Fanart will be very welcomed!

Ch.2

Kisuke had to admit that Uryu did an amazing job with the wardrobe he had made; she browsed through the clothing as she found it all very tasteful. She quickly got dressed and looked in the mirror as she marveled at how good the outfit looked on her; she then headed into the room where Ichigo, Uryu and Renji were talking as they turned to look at her. Renji and Ichigo jaw dropped as Uryu smirked while Kisuke blushed at the looks she was getting. Ichigo had to admit that Uryu did an amazing job with the wardrobe because Kisuke actually looked very…cute, Ichigo shook his head quickly as he blushed at where his thoughts were taking him. Kisuke blinked as she sat down and then sighed as Ichigo asked gently, "So you're a Human now?"

"It certainly seems that way, I can't exit my Gigai any more…"

Kisuke sighed at the gloom that was starting to cloud her mind but shook her head clear of the gloomy thoughts, Ichigo then noticed the time and sighed as he looked at Kisuke and told him that him and the other two needed to get to the meeting that was happening at his house. Kisuke nodded as the three boys left and then walked into the kitchen where Tessai did a double take at her outfit, Tessai had to admit that seeing his long time friend in a feminine light green camisole top and simple hip hugger Capri pants was a little amusing as he watched her sit down. Tessai placed a cup of tea down in front of Kisuke and then called the others to supper, Jinta and Ururu came in and sat down as they greeted Kisuke in their own manner. Supper was a quiet affair until Kisuke heard an alarm go off in the shop, Kisuke stood to see who had entered her shop when she heard a familiar voice call out "Kisuke-san, we need to talk NOW!"

Kisuke forgot that she was currently a woman and hurried out to see one of her best friends so they could talk, Aizen blinked as she hurried into the room and said "Who are you?"

Kisuke then remembered her new state and slapped her forehead as she said "I had an accident in the lab yesterday…"

Aizen's eyes went wide as he then yelped "Kisuke?"

She growled when she saw his lips twitching in amusement and said "It's not funny! I'm stuck in a literal human body until I can reverse this stupid accident!"

Aizen froze at that and looked at her with disbelieving eyes as she nodded to his silent question and showed him the bruise that had formed, Aizen looked at her then sighed and said "We need to get Isshin and his family out of the living world…"

"What, why? What's going on, Sousuke?"

"Yamamoto has given the order to Kill Ichigo and anyone who supports him!"

Kisuke paled and quickly headed to the phone as she called Isshin, Isshin picked up and Kisuke quickly told him what Aizen had told her causing him to curse and hang up the phone. Within ten minutes, Ichigo, his friends and his family were at the shop as well as the other captains and vice captains that supported Ichigo. Kisuke couldn't believe that Yamamoto was this crazy and drunk with power to give this order, Tessai was done packing up everything that they needed to take since they were also on Yamamoto's hit list and they opened the portal to Los Noches with Aizen's help.

Kisuke was one of the last ones through when she tripped and started to fall before she could catch her balance, Aizen snaked his arm out and caught her around the waist as she tried to regain her balance only to cause both of them to fall to the floor. Aizen twisted his body so he hit the floor first and Kisuke fell on top of him which had led to a very awkward position for both of them, Kisuke blushed as she pulled away from the kiss that nearly happened and told Aizen thank you for catching her. He nodded and they both got up off the floor as the espada looked amused…

Kisuke sighed as she laid back on her new bed in the quarters that Aizen had given her, she then turned off the light and tried to get some sleep. It was sometime around midnight that she woke to really bad stomach cramps and made her way to the bathroom where she then felt something running down her leg. Kisuke looked down and found blood running down her leg, she realized what was going on and sighed as it really hit home about her new body. Kisuke felt a wave of helplessness through her body as she cleaned up the blood and whimpered as another wave of cramps hit her. She held her stomach as she sat on the toilet lid and whispered in pain "How do women deal with this?"

Kisuke just couldn't sleep through the pain of her stomach cramps and sat in the bathroom for most of the night, morning came and Kisuke sighed as her cramps subsided for the moment. She heard a knock on the door and Gin's voice asking if she was ok since she was still in the washroom, Kisuke blushed and told him that she had a bit of a female problem causing Gin to laugh and say "Your period started?"

"It's not funny, Gin! These cramps really hurt!"

Gin could hear the pain in Kisuke's voice and sighed as he told her that he would get Tia to come and help her out, Kisuke thanked him as she let out another whimper of pain because the cramps were starting up again…

Kisuke sighed happily as the Midol pills kicked in and the cramps finally subsided to a very dull ache, she looked at the feminine products Tia had showed her how to use and sighed as she applied the pad. She then grabbed an outfit that Aizen had supplied and slipped into it, the outfit she had to admit was really comfortable and easy to move in for her. The altered top was a corset trench coat edge in black and came down to her ankles while showing her stomach, she then wore the same pants as the rest of the espada tied with a dark emerald green sash and the boots.

Kisuke then exited her room and headed towards the meeting room when she was suddenly grabbed from behind, she was then dragged into a room where she managed to surprise her attackers by kicking out and hitting their shins. She spun while calling Benhime to her hand to find two of the Numeros standing there, glaring at her. Kisuke was about to ask what they wanted just as Gin poked his head in and said "There you are Kisuke! Come on we'll miss the meeting."

She nodded and shot the girls a glare as she walked past and joined Gin, they then hurried to the meeting room where Aizen was talking to the espada. Kisuke paid as much attention as she could but her attention span was starting to expire as she looked around with a bored look. Aizen noticed and smiled at the fidgety Kisuke, who was trying her best to keep still…

Two hours later…

Kisuke breathed a sigh of relief when the meeting ended because her cramps were back in full force; she made to leave when Aizen asked her and Ichigo to stay behind. Aizen asked them to sit down so they could discuss something; he then noticed Kisuke trying to hide the look of pain on her face and asked what was wrong. Kisuke just shot him a dirty look and snapped "I have really bad stomach cramps and I'm not able to sleep because of them!"

Aizen raised an eyebrow at that as he tried to figure out why she was having them; Ichigo patted Kisuke's back comfortingly as she said "Seriously, I don't know how women put up with this pain!"

Aizen then realized what was going on and blushed as he asked Kisuke if she had been given anything by Tia for the pain, Kisuke nodded and said "It's in the medicine cabinet on the top right…"

Gin quickly left to grab the bottle of pills as Aizen talked to Ichigo and Kisuke about turning Ichigo in to the Cero espada, Kisuke was relieved when Gin got back with the pills and gently took them from him. Aizen watched in amusement as Kisuke took two of the pills and sigh in relief as the medication kicked in, Aizen then coughed to hide his laughter as Kisuke said "Having a period SUCKS!"

Ichigo blushed at the comment and said "Well it could be worse…"

"Pray, tell me just how it could be worse?"

"You could be an animal in heat…"

"…Point to you, Ichigo…"

Gin and Aizen both snickered as they each pictured Kisuke in her current form as either a cat or fox girl and instantly regretted it, Kisuke looked confused as Aizen and Gin blushed with a hint of blood at their nose. Ichigo knew what they had done and mouthed at the two Rebel leaders, "_Perverts_!"

Two hours later…

Ichigo and the others had hammered out the details of Ichigo becoming the Cero espada and were now leaving the meeting room when Szayel came over and asked to examine Kisuke so he could help find a cure to his condition…


End file.
